vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
The Boy That Went To Hell
|singers = CYBER SONGMAN, BIG AL |producers = MOROS |links = }} Background "The Boy That Went To Hell" is an original song featuring CYBER SONGMAN and BIG AL. It is based on the Japanese poem known as . Lyrics Trudging through the deepest hell Hoping that you wish him well Where he's going, I don't know Tiny little Tomino Beaten till he's deathly still Spitting beads against his will Falling where flowers don't grow My pitiful Tomino Guide him through his troubled heart Guide him back to where it starts Sheeps and birds, now is it so? Follow them, my Tomino Winding through the blackened path Suffering the dark hell's wrath For this trek, you must prepare for Quite a hellish nightmare, my Darling, Charming, Baby boy, you Caused the forces to deploy, the Consequences for your acts have Put you inside of harm's path, it's Quite essential to survive, it's Needed that you stay alive You're the star of your own show, your Famous, little Tomino Spring is coming can't you hear the Screaming bugs inside your ears, I Warned of what you shouldn't do, but Rules never applied to you, so Dance the dance of ghoulish glee as Fire keeps you safe with me Kissing as the lights dim low with My delicious Tomino! Crying for your sister dear Well, you're at where she can't hear Tears well up, they grow and grow Just for you, my Tomino Memories of such design Such so, that I want them mine Petals fall with hellish glow Right in front of Tomino Nightingales that sing a tune Up to the foreboding moon Peonies that open wide, that Taunt and seem so snide, oh my Darling, Charming, Baby boy, you Caused the forces to deploy, the Consequences for your acts have Put you inside of harm's path, it's Quite essential to survive, it's Needed that you stay alive You're the star of your own show, your Famous, little Tomino Spring is coming can't you hear the Screaming bugs inside your ears, I Warned of what you shouldn't do, but Rules never applied to you, so Dance the dance of ghoulish glee as Fire keeps you safe with me Kissing as the lights dim low with My one precious Tomino! Trudging through the deepest hell Hoping that you wish him well Walking, oh so ever slow Weak and tired Tomino Precious, Sweetheart, Lovely boy, your Innocence is just so coy, you Climb and climb towards the peak to Find the redemption you seek, you Feel the needles pierce your skin, while I keep watching with a grin Velvet red begins to flow from My angelic Tomino Polka dots upon your flesh, they Make up such a spotty mess, the Salt and wounds create a cry that Almost makes me feel so high, you Tear and tear away your form, the Punishment after the storm Time will halt and not outgrow, the Remains of sweet Tomino! External links Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:English songs Category:Songs featuring CYBER SONGMAN Category:Songs featuring BIG AL